


【博君一肖】放肆（高速车）

by manyue08051005



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:54:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22909711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manyue08051005/pseuds/manyue08051005
Relationships: 王一博/肖战
Kudos: 6





	【博君一肖】放肆（高速车）

2021年1月。

北京机场。

即使是晚上9点多也依然从里到外水泄不通。

不少拿着手机大炮的女孩，穿着各式各样的衣服，戴着口罩的，顶着帽子的，举着灯牌的，俨然一个演唱会现场。保安撑着看起来极不结实的临时搭起来的栏杆，神色有些疲倦。心里只盼着明星快点登机，自己好早些下班。

人群里叽叽喳喳的讨论声似乎从未停歇，有时还夹杂着几丝尖叫和爆笑，惹得匆匆经过的旅客不禁回头观望这有些宏大的架势。

“来了来了来了！”靠近入口玻璃门的几个女生回头轻轻叫唤了几声，立刻扛起大炮对准玻璃门，一副蓄势待发如临大敌的模样。人群中也逐渐开始骚动，不少位于后排的粉丝开始踮起脚尖，时不时露出半个脑袋，伸长了手臂举着手机尝试着对焦。

门口似乎有两辆黑色保姆车停了下来，只是车还未停稳，人群就爆发出一阵又一阵的尖叫，栏杆晃得也越来越厉害。两队保安从过道里跑出来，有两个持着警棍，似乎是维护秩序的，守着门口一脸肃穆。 

车上下来了一个女助理，紧接着就是一个白色卫衣蓝色阔腿牛仔裤的高瘦男孩，带着黑色的口罩，依然遮不去强大的气场和精致的眉眼。男孩稍稍扫视了一圈机场内的情况，立在门口开始拿出手机不知翻看什么，后面快步走来一批人，中间也有一个差不多身高的男孩，套着黑色运动外套，带着一顶黑色渔夫帽，同样一副黑口罩，一副Airpod，一部苹果R11s，和站在门口等待的男孩微微对视一眼，眼角弯出一个好看的弧度，齐步进了机场，保镖一路紧跟，用粗壮的手臂挡住试图将镜头伸到男孩们面前的一只只手，走得飞快。一身黑衣的男生微微皱了皱眉，低头继续翻看手机。

尖叫声依旧响彻整个机场大厅，随着人群的移动翻涌着到了检票口。看着两个男孩谈笑着过了安检，守在门外的女孩也激动地举着手机不停抖动，不停地重复着“磕到了磕到了”“甜死了甜死了”，有几个甚至在看着少年远去的背影时激动地抱在了一起，从喉咙底部发出类似呜咽的嚎叫，像有什么难以言说的喜悦。 

进了检票口便安静了许多，白衣男孩接过助理手中一直提着的饮品，抽过几张餐巾纸擦擦挂着冰水的杯壁，递给了已经坐在旁边位置上插着手玩手机的男孩，男孩抬头看看饮料，又越过饮料望着白衣男孩。看不清白衣男孩的脸，只听到黑色口罩里闷闷传来的声音。

“你喝吧，我还有一杯。”

黑衣男孩接过饮料，向靠里的座位移了一格，示意白衣男孩坐下来，拉下了黑色口罩，咬着饮料吸管继续翻看手机。白衣男孩也默默接过助理手中另一杯饮料，坐在黑衣男孩旁边，打开饮料包装，同样掏出了手机。

而他们连喝饮料看手机的姿势都像是一个模子里刻出来的。

偶尔能看到两个长相大方又精致的男孩互相举着手机交谈几句，大概是分享些最近的日常，说说笑笑格外美好。

而这些美好也被坐在远处举着摄像头的女孩们默默记录下来，成为这些女孩心目中一部分甜甜的回忆。

这两个男孩，那个白色衣服的叫做肖战，黑色衣服的叫做王一博。

他们是去年至今饭圈里很火的一对cp，让不少圈内的粉丝都晕头转向不停喊瘟，有他俩的舞台门票都要翻好几翻，双人杂志的销量更是破了记录，势如破竹。这样好的机会自然不会被放过。即使过了快一年，他们的热度依旧不减，而这一次，正是为了即将开播的新旅综录制。

弟弟视角

人潮的尖叫和拥挤依然是熟悉的感觉，但是此刻的心情似乎与以往都不一样。

因为有心爱的人在一起。

当然这也不是第一次。

不过这一次……

冰摇红莓黑加仑是真的好喝。

和他聊了聊在新剧组发生的趣事，和之后很长一段时间的规划，发现还能凑出几天空的时间，心想着能不能一起出去玩一圈。

“你过年往后那几天不是正好有空吗，有什么规划吗？”

“暂时还没有吧。”

“那一起去旅行？”

我没想到他会比我先出口，慌慌张张咽下一口冰凉。

“行啊。”

“滑雪？”

“可以啊。”

我打开手机找寻着之前下载的旅游攻略软件，想要看看有什么推荐的自由行行程。

“哟你还下了软件呢。”

“那不然嘞。”

我搜索着几个相对近的国内的滑雪场，看着似乎都不太令人满意。

过节人一定很多。

“……你在看哈尔滨那里的滑雪场？”

“……”

“你不是去过了吗？”

“那去哪里啊。”

“都旅游了当然要远一点咯。北欧怎么样？”

“真去滑雪？”

我有点懵了，这一点也不像是以前连吃个饭都没空的人啊。

“怎么，我有空了到反而不想一起出去玩了？”

“想想想。”

“……真出国去玩？”

“那不然嘞。”

我皱皱眉，手臂轻轻推搡他一下。

“别学我。”

“拜托是你学我好吗。”

“别这样战哥。”

“我怎么了？你别这样王一博。”

不得不说，他那一副似笑非笑的表情真的很欠揍。

我忍不住拍上了他的大腿。

“啧，干嘛。”

他拨开我的手，放回到我自己腿上，还不忘拍两下以示惩戒。

哼。

等会儿有你好受的。

“各位乘客请注意，请搭乘MU2110次航班的旅客到2号登机口检票。各位乘客请注意，请搭乘……”

“行啦走吧。”

他起了身，拍拍身上整理了一下衣领，拿起座位上的背包插兜站在一旁等了。我撇撇嘴，拉起口罩，抢先一步到他前面进了登机口。

废话，我可是酷盖。当然是我走在前面。

也当然是我在上面。

这次去西安的航班没有想象中那么挤，毕竟还是头等舱，除了一个大概四十几岁模样有些微胖的男人，头等也就只有我们和助理。

我关了机，看他还在冲浪，口罩都没来得及摘，有些烦躁。一把抢过他的手机，长按关机。

“王一博！干嘛？”

“别看了。”

“我还没刷完呢。”又伸手过来要抢。

“那也别看了。”

“为啥？”

“我送你的手机我说了算。”  
“你送我的就是我的了啊，你怎么还管这么宽呢。”

“我不管。”我一个赌气把手机藏进了外套里，双臂一插，不让他有一点抢到的机会。

“你陪我聊天。”

“聊什么。”他摘下口罩，卸下身上的背包挂到他那一侧包间内壁的挂钩，漫不经心地开始调整座椅，似乎是想换个舒服姿势准备开睡。

屁嘞，跟我王一博在一块儿还想安安静静舒舒服服睡一觉，想得美。

“各位乘客请注意，我们的飞机即将起飞，请检查好安全带，将手机关机或调整至飞行模式......”

哼。

一会儿看我怎么收拾你。

飞机划过首都上空，向着西安去了。飞机上的人心情也是一片大好，向着彼此去了。

飞机刚刚起飞时头等舱的隔间门是不能关上的，等到到了可以解除安全带平稳飞行时才能关上房间门。

所以就算他再无可奈何，也只能闭上眼睛靠在椅背上养神，并回避不了我的视线。

难得有几次可以光明正大盯着他看的机会，难不成还不看吗。

我微微把头抵在隔间的门框边上，这个角度恰能看到他的半侧脸。即使说是不接戏也不忙着有什么规划，从上一部戏杀青算到如今也已有两个月左右过去了，但是还是避免不了每次机场和酒店围追堵截，或大或小的采访，或者公司硬塞过来的几个不知名杂志的拍摄，断断续续也没几天好好休息的时间，摘去金丝边眼睛后眼睛周围一圈还是烦着淡淡的青黑色，小胡子也没怎么刮干净。

但是还是影响不了他干干净净的脸庞，闭上眼睛依然软软绵绵，睁开眼睛依然清清爽爽。

啧啧啧。

有时候看的都下不去手。

不过我应该也不差吧。

肖老师的审美总归不差的，能被他看中......嘿嘿（其实我并不知道有时候自己笑的真的很憨憨，当然咯，笑的憨憨也不能怪我，只能怪肖战）

“叮咚”一声，大概是示意飞机已开始平稳飞行，前面的男人大概也对我们不感兴趣，收起刷刷作响的报纸关上了隔间门。

空姐走过来要帮忙关上隔间门，我急忙示意不用，又指指对面那人的间门，示意也不用关上。轻轻起身解了安全带，进了对面的隔间。

隔间大是大，一个人躺着绰绰有余，但是真要挤进两个大男人还是有些拥挤。我贴着墙壁，轻轻拉上门，上锁。

我稍稍往里挪了挪，看那人还闭着眼睛，也不知是真累还是假寐，单腿跪上座椅一遍，去转靠近里侧的把手，把座椅摇平，自己也顺势趴了上去。

床其实够我们两个睡，但是他没挪动，我只能别别扭扭半靠着墙夹在他旁边。

这一来距离更近了。

我撑起一只手臂，默默注视着他立体的脸庞，手指不自觉地附上他眼睑下的青黑，有点说不出来的滋味。

“干什么王一博。”

他轻轻地发了声，有些沙哑，大概是不太想说话，声音压得很低，但是异常柔和。他抬起身子转了个身，和我面对面了，但并没有睁开眼睛。手也已经逮住了那只即将在他脸上开始游走蠢蠢欲动的手，不重不轻握着手腕，姿势在我看来极其暧昧。

他的脸与我几乎咫尺。

我甚至能感受到他鼻尖轻轻的鼻息。

我头脑一热，反握住他比我小一圈的手，十指交缠，靠近了他挺拔的鼻尖，轻轻蹭着，搔搔痒痒的，两个人都不禁嘴角上扬笑出了声。

他憋着笑低下头去，似乎是忍受不了这种不轻不重的感觉。

“干什么王一博。”

我听着他呢喃的声音，耳根略略开始发烫，我有些气急，凑近他的耳廓，故意去挠他的耳垂。

“逗你玩。”

我慢慢咬住他的小耳垂，轻轻地一下一下，刮着没带上耳钉小小的耳洞，他缩缩脖子，一掌拍在我的侧脖，不知道是痒的还是忍不住，咯咯地笑着。

“王一博，你够了啊。”

“不够，”我盯着他依旧没睁开的眼睛，眼角弯弯，“当然不够。”

“怎么？憋不住了？”他睁开眼睛，溢出满眼的笑意和星光，快要把我吸进去。

“哪里。”

我又轻轻躺回去，静静地和他对视。

果不其然，还是一齐笑出了声。

他嗔怪似得打了一下我的肩头，眼角泛出一点生理泪水。他转过去抬手擦去，转回来时眼角更弯了。

“行了行了，今天满足你，时间还算充裕。”

王一博得了应允，豺狼之性即刻爆发。

他双手抄上肖战的后脑勺，嘴唇贴上肖战的兔眼，然后一丝一丝地往下滑，用嘴唇描开了肖战的轮廓。他轻轻含上肖战的薄唇，舌尖勾画出嘴唇的轮廓，他像品酒一般，充满占有欲的舌尖在唇齿之间来回滑动。

他开始深入。

肖战的呼吸开始急促，王一博企图用嘴完全地包裹住肖战的唇瓣，舌尖在贝齿之间打着转。冰摇红梅黑加仑的冰凉感开始在唇齿间弥漫开，把原本的酸味一点点化开，化成蜜糖，唇齿之间满是蜜意。

舌尖互相抵触着交缠，王一博的手已经不老实地从裤腰伸了进去，他修长的指尖在根部打着转，似有似无地像小猫一样轻轻挠动着，然后四指继续下探，探到了头。

尤物的头已经细细地出了一点水渍，王一博狠狠地深吮了一下肖战的唇瓣，把他嘴里的空气和银丝夺尽，转过头去攻击下部。

他一把扯下肖战的裤腰，嘴里的蜜意还在打转，就已经用温热的口腔包裹住了发硬的茎体，温润的泛着水光的头部被灵活的小东西一下一下地刮着，刮去不断泛出的水渍。

肖战受不住这一下接一下的挑逗，他死死咬住下唇，喉间溢出轻轻的低哼。

王一博开始发力吮吸，他双手不老实地揪住肖战的腰部，或有力或无力地抓弄着，手下的肌肉一收一缩，逐渐紧实，突出了呼吸的起伏，一上一下，细嫩的皮肤在王一博的手下蹭动着。

包间里满是春意。

王一博含得更深了，他的牙齿轻磕着细嫩红紫色的皮肤，碰撞出性欲的火星，惊得肖战一阵一阵轻颤，热流从根部一直顺着血管往上蔓延，刺激着皮肉，涌上发烫的头脑，愈发失去理智。

肖战紧紧抿着还湿润着的嘴唇，控制不住的指尖轻轻环上王一博后脑微微翘起的发丝，随着王一博吮吸的频率一下一下地顺抚着，像是安慰狂躁的小狮。

王一博的舌尖兜着肖战的包水，一下一下弹起，撞击着口腔的四壁，湿滑的顶端已经顶到了口腔底部，嘴唇和冠状沟紧紧贴合，占有欲强烈，不让一点春光泄出唇腔。

肖战受不住这般套弄，咬着牙从牙根憋出几个字眼。

“快...一点...”

王一博吮吸得更用力了，他顶住尤物，向前冲撞着，拍打在腿根的肌肤，一阵阵氤氲的湿意。

乳白色的液体突如其来，在喉间漫开，带着热辣的甜腥，充斥满狭小的包间。

肖战再也禁不住承欢的快意，舒适的叹吟伴随着浓郁的气息扩散着，染红了王一博的耳朵，刺得王一博的脑神经都发跳。

王一博伸出燥热的指尖抓上肖战白衬的衣领，扯崩开一大片雪白，发热的手指滑过奶白的肌肤，顺着肌肉纹理，来回辗转。

肖战的脸色已经晕开淡淡的绯红，他死死咬住的嘴唇也在空气中颤抖，像两片诱人的樱桃，让人眼馋又欢爱。

王一博轻啄了一下粉嫩的下唇，低下头轻轻咬住滑动的喉结，在细长的脖颈最突出的地方用力一吸，种下一颗红色的草莓，宣示着身下人的主权。

他一路向下，顺着手指抚过的痕迹磨蹭着，温热的气息窝在皮肤与鼻翼之间，留下唇瓣间爱人的味道。

到了侧腰，身下的人开始不安地扭动，娇喘的声音在王一博已经不理智的头脑横冲直撞。他已经顾不上什么漫长前戏，褪下宽松的阔腿裤，附身而下。

肖战迷糊间似乎已经被翻了身，软软地贴在飞机包间的沙发软垫上，头脑昏沉又兴奋。

小穴四周是沁人的冰凉，细细地，在周围转动开。

肖战绷紧了脚尖。

一只大手捏拽了一下他的臀肉，声音沙哑得不像样子。

“战哥，放松。”

肖战觉得自己入了魔，在梦境与现实之间兜转，耳边是淫靡的喧嚣，身后是磁性的安慰。仅仅这一句，就让他解开了自己的全身防备，把全身都交代到情人的手上。

情人的指尖打着转，探进私密的领域，拨开了一点间隙。细长的手指在小穴里占得了一点空间，就开始得寸进尺。他几乎是急切地，探入了第二根，顺着被润滑过的肠壁，贴着温热滑进了内部。

王一博舔了舔干燥的嘴唇，试探着深入后两根，他撬开一点点空间，插入最后两根无名指和小指，惹得身下人快喘不过气。

他在翘起的嫩白肌肤落下一吻：“马上就好。”

终于撕扯开最后一道防羞布，硕根顺着掌纹推入张开的小口，和肠壁密切地贴合着，一点点的深入都摩擦出激烈的火花。

胀大的茎体唬人的厉害，不过堪堪推入了一大半，就撑满了私人领域。

就像他们对彼此的爱，多得溢散出来，显得无处安放。

王一博开始上下抽动，从缓慢轻柔，到炙热爆裂，几乎只是转瞬。

猎性终于在几个月后再次爆发，大步流星地迈着步伐，在他人的领域纵然放肆。

沙发垫被磨蹭得皱起，团在身下，沾上了几点零星的残液。

爱意像一道洪流，冲毁情人建立起的堤墙，王一博挺动着腰身，连带着肖战也被带起，一下一下，打在最敏感的部位。

涌流在一瞬间爆发，根本不给两个人反应的机会，白色滴落在米黄色的软垫，印展开更深的形状，泛上一点粘稠。

王一博泄了气，却留恋着爱人私密空间的暖意，不想出来。

肖战昏沉的大脑在灯光的映射下清明，他掐了掐王一博的大腿根子。

“起来，去洗澡。”

王一博咧开嘴笑了，丝毫不把这个哥哥的话放在眼里，从后搂抱住肖战的脊背。他把下巴磕在肖战瘦的有点凹陷的肩膀，语气柔软得像撒娇，与那声“放松”的低沉截然不如一人。

“再抱一会儿。”

肖战低低地笑了，他回过头瞟了一眼一脸痴汉笑的王一博，反手揪了一下王一博的奶膘。

“小朋友很能嘛。”

王一博也回赠给他一个王甜甜，眼睛眯得笑开了花。

“反正不止九分钟。”


End file.
